


Zwyczajna sobota

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, future kids, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry i ich wspólny, leniwy weekend z malutkim synkiem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwyczajna sobota

                Harry obrócił się na bok, obejmując ramieniem Louisa, który chętnie przylgnął do jego rozgrzanego ciała i mruknął, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech męża na swojej szyi.  
 - Dzień dobry – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem Harry, muskając ustami małżowinę Louisa.  
 - Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Lou, obracając się nieco niezdarnie w objęciach Harry’ego, by spojrzeć w jego zielone, zaspane oczy.  
               Patrzyli tak na siebie przez kilka minut, pogrążeni w milczeniu, uśmiechając się delikatnie i raz po raz muskając usta tego drugiego w czułym pocałunku. Była sobota, żaden z nich nie musiał zrywać się wcześnie do pracy i obaj postanowili z tego skorzystać, jednak w chwili, kiedy Harry przesunął swoją dłoń wzdłuż boku Louisa, zatrzymując się na jego biodrze, uchylone drzwi do ich sypialni zostały popchnięte i w progu stanął Dean.  
               Ich trzyletni synek z roztrzepanymi brązowymi kosmykami włosów i niebieskimi, jasnymi oczami, stanął w ich sypialni, ubrany w pidżamkę w dinozaury, jedną rączką przecierając zaspane oczy, w drugiej trzymając pluszowego misia.  
 - Dean? Nie śpisz już? – mruknął Louis, siadając na łóżku.  
               Dean pokręcił główką, ziewając głośno i poczłapał przez pokój, wdrapując się na materac. Wcisnął się między swoich rodziców, składając mokre pocałunki na ich policzkach, a potem obrócił się na brzuszek i schował twarz w poduszce.

-x-

  -  _Mała Syrenka?  
_                Dean pokręcił głową.  
 -  _Gdzie jest Nemo? Lilo i Stich? Auta?  
_                Dean uparcie odmawiał każdej bajki, siedząc na tapczanie i wpatrując się dużymi, niebieskimi oczami w Harry’ego, który westchnął z rezygnacją.  
 -  _Toy Story_ , prawda?  
               Twarz dziecka rozjaśniła się, gdy pokazał w uśmiechu swoje niepełne uzębienie. Harry włożył płytę do odtwarzacza, mrucząc pod nosem coś o tym, jakie to było nierozsądne z ich strony, wybierać na ojca chrzestnego Liama.  
               Kiedy bajka się rozpoczynała, z kuchni wyszedł Louis, niosąc trzy miseczki wypełnione lodami z czekoladową polewą. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ekranie telewizora i mina nieco mu zrzedła.  
 -  _Znowu?_  – jęknął, siadając obok Deana, który był absolutnie pochłonięty bajką.  
               I mimo, iż znali to na pamięć, Harry i Louis siedzili na kanapie, wtuleni w siebie, wpatrując się w ekran i przeczesując raz po raz cienkie włoski swojego syna, którego twarz była umazana czekoladą.

-x-

  - Dean Tomlinson biegnie przez boisko! Omija przeciwnika, pędzi w stronę bramki, przymierza się do strzału i… TAK! PROSZĘ PAŃSTWA, CO ZA PIĘKNA BRAMKA! – zawołał Louis, leżąc na trawie przed prowizoryczną bramką.  
               Mała, dziecięca piłeczka poturlała się tuż za nim, a mały Dean roześmiał się radośnie, kiedy pędził ku niemu, wołając  _Tata, tata!_  i rzucił się na niego. Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok i zszedł z tarasu, gdzie naszykował dla nich mały piknik składający się z lemoniady i trzech kawałków szarlotki, ułożonych na kraciastym kocu.  
 - Harry Tomlinson dołącza do drużyny! -  krzyknął, biegnąc przez trawnik i rzucił się na ziemię koło nich, śmiejąc się głośno.  
               Przez chwilę leżeli tak, wpatrując się w niebieskie niebo i wskazując na chmury, odgadując ich kształty, a potem Dean poderwał się, bo nieboskłon przeciął samolot, pozostawiając za sobą wąski, biały ślad.  
 - Tak, skarbie, to samolot. – Harry pokiwał głową, a potem porwał synka w objęcia, unosząc go wysoko do góry.

-x-

  - Myślę, że Dean już zasypia – szepnął Harry.  
               Leżał na grubym dywanie w salonie, z synkiem ułożonym na swojej piersi. Migoczące światło wyciszonego telewizora oświetlało go, kiedy patrzył z czułością na swojego męża siedzącego przy czarnym pianinie. Louis oderwał palce od klawiszy i uśmiechnął się, wstając ciężko.  
 - Zaniosę go do łóżka – powiedział cicho, pochylając się i biorąc na ręce Deana.  
               Dean objął jedną rączką jego szyję, wtulając się w niego mocniej i wymamrotał coś, zupełnie nieprzytomny. Louis odczekał chwilę, aż Harry również podniósł się z podłogi, a potem pocałował go krótko.  
 - Przyjdź do nas, kiedy tu skończysz.  
               Harry pokiwał głową w milczeniu, patrząc, jak Louis wspina się po schodach, a potem poprawił koc na tapczanie i zaniósł puste talerze po kolacji do kuchni, wkładając naczynia do zmywarki. Wyłączył telewizor i upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte, a potem ruszył na piętro i oparł się ramieniem o futrynę pokoju jego synka, patrząc, jak Louis otula go kołdrą i siada na brzegu łóżka, nucąc pod nosem kołysankę.  
               Kiedy Dean zasnął, obaj jeszcze przez chwilę stali w progu, patrząc na niego w milczeniu, ze splecionymi dłońmi, a potem wyszli na korytarz i poszli w stronę swojej sypialni.  
 - Kocham cię – szepnął Louis.  
 - Kocham was.


End file.
